bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bendy Doll
) }} The Bendy doll is a plush doll of Joey Drew Studios' character Bendy, created by the toy maker of Heavenly Toys; Shawn Flynn. Appearance It is a small doll modeled after Bendy. Found throughout the Cycle, the doll has a lack of gloves, the limbs are more plush-like, the eyes face opposite directions, the bow tie is less floppy, and there is a large stitch down the left side of its face. Its horns are also a bit less round. In the universe's reality, as seen in Joey's apartment from the epilogue of Bendy and the Ink Machine, the doll has a bit bigger head and possess a pair of gloves. Applications Bendy and the Ink Machine The Bendy doll first appeared in Chapter 1: Moving Pictures. This toy is one of the six items Henry must collect for the break room before activating the Ink Machine. Once obtained, Henry must place the Bendy doll upon the pedestal in the break room that corresponds to the doll's portrait. It can be found in the Theater on a chair next to the projector. The Bendy doll appeared in four other chapters up to date. While they cannot be obtained, the dolls produce a squeaking sound when interacting with them: * In Chapter 2: The Old Song, the Bendy doll returns at the end of the second chapter, where it is seen in Sammy's sanctuary and in two locations in the corridor maze when running away from Ink Bendy. Right after escaping Ink Bendy, a whole bunch of them are seen on two shelves in the S3 vault. * In Chapter 3: Rise and Fall, more Bendy dolls appear throughout the third chapter, mainly in the Heavenly Toys workshop. * In Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders, the Bendy doll returns in the fourth chapter, where it is seen laying on a shelf in The Archives. It can also be found on one of the shelves in Storage 9. * In Chapter 5: The Last Reel, a singular Bendy doll is found within one of the drawers in Joey Drew's office. As before, interacting with it will produce a squeaking sound. * In the epilogue after the fifth chapter, in Joey Drew's apartment, a Bendy doll can be noticed sitting on a shelf with five other items, but is more life-like and pristine than the ones previously seen inside the Cycle during Henry's travel. Trivia General Facts * The image of the Bendy doll when picked up and one of the official images for merchandise has a stitch from the left side of its face while its in-game model from the series lacks one. * There is a Bendy doll available on the game's official website store and public stores, along with the dolls of other Joey Drew Studios characters. ** An alternative version of the official Bendy doll toy printed with some stitches was owned by Mike Mood and his wife Jillian Mood. This unique kind of the Bendy doll is not available from both online and public stores, although a Bendy doll in Heavenly Toys style similar to the one Mike owns is purchasable in the official store website. In-Game Facts ;Chapter 1: Moving Pictures * The audio upon picking the Bendy doll up from the chapter's earlier prototype sounds slightly different. Upon the releases of future remastered updates first introduced in Chapter 1's first remastered edition, the sound is much like a squeezable "dog-toy". * Before the release of Chapter 4, the Bendy doll in Chapter 1 was localized in randomized location: ** Lunch Room: Found leaning next to one of the wooden pedestals near the stair entrance. ;Chapter 2: The Old Song * In Chapter 2's pre-update before Chapter 3's release, the Bendy dolls cannot squeak when interacting on them. ** From the deleted Game Jolt port for Chapter 2's first release, there is a bug that if Henry goes near the dolls from the S3 vault in Chapter 2, his view darkens. It was later fixed upon Steam's release along with update patch 0.2. ;Chapter 3: Rise and Fall * Interacting with 25 of the Bendy dolls will unlock the "Inner Child" achievement. ;Chapter 5: The Last Reel * The model for the Bendy plush's "real-life" style in Joey's apartment towards the chapter's end remarkably references the same plush product in real life. Audio ru:Игрушка Бенди pl:Pluszak Bendy'ego Category:Items Category:BATIM items